ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Evade and Escape
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault Missions Category:Lance Corporal MissionsCategory:Lebros Cavern Missions de:Ausweichen und Entkommen | npc = Famad - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (L-10) | staging point = Halvung Staging Point | objective = Discover alternate route | recruitment = Lv.70, 1-6 mercenaries | orders = The unit deployed within Lebros Cavern is in danger of being overwhelmed by the well-positioned enemy. Discover an alternate route so they can retreat in safety. | time limit = 30 | points = }} Enemies Drops | width="20%" | | width="20%" | |} Walkthrough Find 3 Switches located around the area. * The switches load in 3 of the 7 small rooms on the map. ** When you find a switch select a member of your party to stay guard, preferrably somone who does not have Widescan. ** The 3 switches must be active at the same time in order to spawn the rune of release. They stay active for five minutes after they are hit. ** If you are fortunate enough that both of the westernmost switch locations have switches, one person can hit both switches easily, freeing the rest of the party to check other locations. *Avoid the Dahak dragons. **The 3 Dahaks roam the area in a reasonably predictable pattern. Getting past them is just a matter of timing and luck. **There are rock outcroppings in some paths that you can hide behind to avoid being seen by oncoming Dahaks. Noteable examples include: ***One on the South-East corner of the large room at (G-7). It can be used to avoid Dahaks coming from either direction. ***One on the East side of the large room at (G-8). It can be used to avoid Dahaks coming from the North. ** Since these Dahaks only detect by sight, it is possible to follow behind them very closely and sneak off to a sidepath to wait for them to pass by the other way. ***Be very careful if you do this. The Dahaks can and will turn around without any warning. * Once all 3 switches are active at the same time, the Rune of Release will appear at (H-8). Strategy See Strategies. Notes * The Dahaks high HP and should not be considered something worth killing. However, in an uncapped Assault and in item level gear, their ~16.5K HP should not be that hard to grind through, clearing a path between switches for anybody soloing. * Dahaks show up on Wide Scan * G-8 on the map is common place to encounter Dahaks. It is simple to avoid them. If you enter G-8 from the east, hug the right wall (northern wall) and wait in a corner for the oncoming Dahak to pass. If you enter G-8 from the southwest, hug the southern wall and wait in a corner for the Dahak to pass. * If you are seen by a Dahak, it is possible to lose enmity from it, so long as you do not trigger Draw In. This is achievable by running away from the Dahaks but not too far ahead, easily done with a movement ability such as Flee. After about 20 seconds, as long as you don't trigger Draw In, the Dahak will turn around and return to its patrol. This is when you do no action to claim it; I have not attempted if you color its name red through claiming. :* This is not an easy way to complete the mission, and requires experience. No solid strategy is given, so it is hard to duplicate with no knowledge of the distance. RNG will prove a much more effective sub for any job in this assault. While it is possible and effective to use Flee, it should not be relied upon for your group if possible. :* A very good job to do this is SCH. Desert boots + sandstorm has a decent success rate for kiting any aggro you may get. It should be noted that there is still a chance of death. * An Automaton fitted with appropriate attachments including a Flashbulb can be used to neutralize aggro in order to bypass a Dahak that is in the way or save a team member from dying. See Resheph's Golden Salvage Guide for Puppetmasters for further details on the macro that is used and how this method works. Map